Embarassment Love
by xlaurajanex
Summary: When Mickie's boyfriend ends their relationship for a stupid reason she tries to win him back. Will it work? Mickie/? One Shot.


Sunday Night.

"Hey baby" Mickie said placing a kiss on her 5 month long boyfriend's lips.

"Hey, look Mick I think we should stop this" Mickie looked at him wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Mickie asked looking him dead in the eye, those beautiful, sparkling eyes that I love so much.

"I really think we should stop, I mean people are not going to like it if they find out that you have been going out with me."

"I don't care what other people think, I mean I did at the start but now I don't because I love you way too much to let other peoples opinion destroy what we have, just don't end this because of them please" Mickie could feel the tears pouring down her face as she looked down, she felt him put his finger under her chin and lift her head up to face him. Mickie stared intently into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking; Mickie could feel him doing the same to her. "Please just don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry." Then Mickie watched him walk away, Mickie felt her knees buckle under the pressure of being dumped as she slid down the wall crying hysterically. Mickie could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to do that, and that he really was thinking of her before himself which everyone thinks is impossible considering he has been called a cold hearted SOB, but he really isn't, he is the best boyfriend or was the best boyfriend anyone could dream for. Well Mickie was not going to let him slither away that easily the viper loves her and Mickie loves him and that is all that matters right? Right.

Monday Night Raw.

"And his opponent from St Louis, Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds Randy Orton!" The crowd booed as Randy slowly walked down the ramp glaring at his long time rival, the WWE champion John Cena. Cena just glared back hatred welling up inside both of their stomachs. The bell sounded as the match began, this wasn't a championship match much to Randy's disgust it was a warm up for Randy before he went off and faced Kofi at the next PPV. Halfway through the match and John had the upper hand, Cena couldn't understand what was happening to Randy, he was just throwing wild punches, not that John minded off course because 1 it meant less pain for him and 2 he hates Randy so he don't care what happens. Just as Cena applied the STF on Randy, obsession started playing and the next thing you new Mickie James was skipping down the ring as if nothing was happening.

"What the hell is Mickie James doing here JR? As much as I love divas I don't think that they should be getting involved in this match." Jerry 'The King' Lawler said as Mickie went to the side of the ring.

"I totally agree with you King but it looks like she coming over here." Mickie went and sat next to Jerry as she put a set of headphones on.

"What are you doing her Mickie?" Jerry asked

"I felt like watching this match up close, I don't know the monitors just don't have the same effect now do they?" Jerry shook his head as they all turned their attention back to the match they noticed that Randy now had the upper hand, Mickie had to press her lips together if this plan was going to work she had to stay quiet. Everyone watched on as Cena got beat down. Then Cena got thrown out of the ring, Mickie took this opportunity to stand in front of John as if she was protecting him. Randy jumped out of the ring and looked at her strangely he could tell she was planning something in that devious little head of hers.

"What are you doing here James?" Mickie felt hurt that they were back on last name terms but she knew he was only doing that to block out his feelings. Mickie just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Randy came closer until he was just a mere inch away from her.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me last night so I thought that I would come out here and say something but you better win first." Mickie whispered still smirking at him as she went to sit back next to Jerry Randy grabbed her hand stopping her dead in her tracks, the crowd gasped.

"What are you planning Mick?" Mickie just smirked again and sat next to Jerry again. Randy got back to work on John as he threw John back into the ring he raised an eyebrow at Mickie who just smiled.

"What was that?" Jerry asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mickie smiled as the match continued. Two minutes later Randy hit the RKO and just as the bell rung signalising his victory Mickie grabbed a mic.

"Congratulations Randy you won! YAY!" Everyone gasped as Mickie stepped into the ring with the dangerous viper although what she said was dripping with sarcasm and Randy new it. "Well now that, that match is out of the way I think we should get onto some more serious issues don't you?" Randy raised an eyebrow again but this time he grabbed a mic.

"What are you talking about James?" Randy asked acting clueless although he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Randy you know dame well what I am talking about." Randy tried really hard not to show his shock but he couldn't help it, he couldn't believe that Mickie was going tell everyone what they had been doing for the past five months. "Let me just inform you that what I am about to say could change your life, well actually both the things that I am going to say are going to change your life." Randy's eyes widened both? What was she talking about? "You see what the WWE universe doesn't know is that Randy here has a bit of a soft spot." Mickie smirked at him when she realised that he had just figured out what she was talking about.

"Don't you dare Mickie! I swear if you tell them I will.... I will.... say something even worse about you!" Randy chuckled to himself as he just remembered something that her mother had told him a few months back that Mickie didn't know he knew.

"Even worse than saying that you had around 50 Barbie dolls when you were younger and that you used to dress up as your mother all the time!" The crowd burst into laughter as Randy turned into a deep crimson but then he smirked again knowing the his thing was much worse. Mickie noticed this and frowned "Why are you smirking? I just told your biggest secret of all time!"

"Because Miss James I have something about you that is just as bad if not worse!" Mickie's eyes widened he couldn't know could he? No he doesn't know I hope. "You see about four years ago when Mickie first got into this company we all know that she loved Trish Stratus, and well that love wasn't being returned so Mickie decided to umm.. how should I say get out all of her need somewhere else." Mickie dipped her head, damn he knows. "And well she chose some odd people to help her out, one of them being the big show" the crowd whistled "and the other if I'm correct was, well why don't you tell them Mickie?" Mickie quietly mumbled something that nobody could hear. "I'm sorry what was that I couldn't quite hear?"

"It was Hornswoggle okay? I had a threesome with the Big Show and Hornswoggle okay!" Everyone started laughing including Randy until Mickie hit him playfully on the arm. "How did you know that?"

"Well I had to find out something about you considering you knew the girl secret about me. But know you might as well say the other serious thing to discuss because people are going to be wondering how we know this stuff about each other anyway."

"Okay well Randy and I have been in a relationship for about 5 months now until Randy Broke it off last night because he believes that everyone will hate me because I am going out with the evil viper, but I honestly don't care I mean I love my fans I really, really do but I love you more. I love you Randy Orton and please, please don't through this away." Randy dropped his mic and walked closer to Mickie. He swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. The crowd were spilt with cheers and boos but the pair couldn't hear them as they were to occupied with each other.


End file.
